A promise
by Cryptic Dusk
Summary: This is My frirst FanFic,I dont mind flames though, cause it will just make me a better writer.Promises can be left broken like dreams that don’t come true If he really loved her he can turn a fallen dream into her realityIf he really cared for her he can


_He sleeps alone in darkness _

_His thoughts have been made corrupt _

_The closer he got to the light the greater his shadow had become _

_His shadow was a creation of ignorance _

_But she still loved him _

_He promised her he would come back to her _

_She waited every day for him the in same spot where he and she first met _

_She was hurting inside he could feel it _

_She was longing inside and he knew it _

_She was angry inside and he knew it _

_But he still loved her _

_All he thought in his mind was "I'll come back to you I promise" _

_When he felt her hurting inside he was crying _

_When he was dreaming that night he was longing for her _

_He wanted to remake that forgotten promise "I'll come back to you I promise" _

_All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again _

_He wanted to prove he loved her _

_He wanted to tell her he loved her _

_He wanted to tell her how he felt _

_He wanted to tell her how he can't stop dreaming about her _

_He wanted to tell her about the real emotion he was feeling _

_Far and out the hazy corners of his heart _

_He could see a place… _

_It's something like this…_

_Every now and then he doesn't no what to do _

_Still he knows in his heart…_

_He could never go back… _

_All the things he saw… _

_In those distant dreams _

_Can't compare to what he's feeling now_

_Every thing is so distance _

_Now she brings him to his knees... _

_And he thought he knew the world of real emotion had surrounded him _

_He can't go on _

_Knowing she's out there some where _

_He'll never be alone _

_He hears her voice calling out to him _

_Now he knows he'll never be alone again… _

_Even in the dark depths of his heart _

_She can see a place… _

_It's something like this _

_Every now and then she doesn't know what to do _

_But still she believes he's some where out there _

_All the things she's seen is those sweet dreams_

_Can't compare to what she's feeling now _

_Everything's so close to her_

_Yet it brings her to her knees_

_And though she knows_

_The world of real emotion_

_Is out there _

_She can never go that far_

_Because she loves him so_

_Now she knows_

_She can never go back _

_To the way things were _

_She'll never be alone_

_Because he's right there _

_In her heart _

_He knows that she's hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter him _

_Her words are like a dream _

_But dreams could never fool him, not that easily _

_He acted so distant then _

_Didn't say good by before_

_He left her then _

_But she was still listening _

_He'll fight his battles far from her far too easily _

_Save your tears cause I'll come back_

_She could hear that he whispered right to her ear _

_She still swore… _

_To hide the pain as she turned back the pages _

_Shouting might have been the answer…_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart _

_But now I know I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart … _

_Even though you've changed _

_I've changed too _

_One thing remains the same… _

_The love we have for each other _

_My love for you is what protected _

_You from the darkness of your heart… _

_Now you live in a world of darkness _

_A world that had been made corrupt _

_But some how some how some way I know you'll come back to me?_

_You promised… _

_Promises can be left broken like dreams that don't come true _

_If he really loved her, he can turn a fallen dream into her reality_

_If he really cared for her, he can turn that reality into a promise _

_But a promise that can come true _

_Like the real emotion, he was feeling that fateful day… _

_As they were on there way down and down, they crept…_

_Down through the darkness the dark depths of the heart of all worlds _

_Down in those depths by destiny they were pulled away from each other_

_That's where the promise was made… _

"_I'll come back to you I promise". _

Her hair flew about her, as the air surrounding her seemed to swirl and shoot upward, into the large purple and black sphere hanging overhead. She shouted for help, her eyes still on the sky, but there was no answer, her voice swallowed up in the wind. When she brought her eyes back down she almost screamed in surprise, of her entire home there all that was left was a small patch of grass covered land, on which she stood.  
A dark, cold feeling entered her, sinking to the bone. She shivered, her long red hair still whipping across her face. Suddenly she felt the wind grow stronger and she fell to the ground, digging her fingers into the earth to get a firm grip. She looked around her, at the blackness that was swallowing her shrinking land. Far off, in the distance, she could see a single star; all other signs of the night had been blanketed by the darkness.  
Closing her eyes tightly for a moment she made her decision. Letting go of the ground she ran towards the star, the wind tugging at her hair and clothes. She made it to the edge in moments and jumped, flying out into the darkness. In the torrent of sound that followed, she had been unaware that she had screamed. The star twinkled a moment longer in front of her, and then disappeared.

The first thing that came back to her was feeling, the cold ground below her caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. Her head throbbed, as if she had been hit with a bat. Sound came next, the sound of absolute quiet only interrupted by her slow breathing. The girl pushed herself up with her hands and opened her eyes; the strangeness and unfamiliarity of the scene surprised and scared her.  
She was lying in the center of a deserted stone street or plaza. Tall white walls surrounded her, opening in gaps here in there for stairs and a red flame door. A pair of tall brown doors to her left had been boarded up, ridiculously so. There was more wood nailed down the center than on the entire door itself.  
She put a hand to her head, attempting to quiet the pounding so that she could think. Where was she? How did she get there? She was so busy pondering these questions she did not notice a dark figure that grew from the ground a little to her left. It wasn't till she felt an icy blast of cold that she looked over, and cried out. A strange bug-like creature, its antennas twitching, was moving towards her. She tried to get to her knees but fell back on her butt, her hands behind her to catch her fall. She began crawling backwards in this way as the creature moved closer.  
"H-help!" she called out, but no one was anywhere in site. And her yells just seemed to make the creature move faster. Almost upon her, the girl closed her eyes and dug her knuckles against the hard ground. "Somebody please…" she whispered.  
A yell, not her own, rang out and with a rush of air she opened her eyes to see someone run past her, holding a sword. Almost to fast to see the boy destroyed the creature with a flash of his sword which… which appeared to have the engravings of a key! He turned to her, his blade suddenly gone from his hands. He walked over to her and held out his hand.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here," She gazed up at him fearfully for a moment but took his hand. He pulled her to hr feet and began running towards some stairs up ahead of her, his Keyblade back in his hand. But before they got there a large creature seemed to appear from nowhere and knock the boy across the plaza, into a wall. Her eyes turned to look up at the extremely large and round creature. A strange purple heart was etched on his chest and his yellow eyes turned to her. Her legs froze and she could not move.  
As it moved toward her she raised her hands in front of her face and yelled, "Stop!" A rush of heat shot through her entire body and an almost blinding white light seemed to cover the entire plaza, nothing else was visible to her but the white. And then, as quickly as hit had appeared, the white light vanished, leaving her panting slightly with her hands in front of her face. Removing her hands, she saw that the creature was gone. She turned to look at where the boy had hit the wall. He was standing a few feet from her, his mouth slightly opened.  
They just stared at each other for a moment and then the girl stuttered. "Th - thank you. He almost got me,"  
The boy continued staring, but seemed surprised at her comment. "I didn't do anything." He said simply. He seemed like he was about to say something more but thought better off it and began running back towards the stairs, grabbing her arm and pulling her up them after him. "I want to know how you did that," he told her as they reached a door at the top of the stairs.  
But before she could ask, "Did what?" The door was opened and she was pulled inside.


End file.
